The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida. The new culltivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of `R670` and `R678`. `R670` is a purple flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. `R670` is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. `R678` is a pink flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. `R678` is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither `R670` or `R678` has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1992 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.